


Brooklyn

by gracedameron



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, M/M, i just have a lot of feelings about these sweet boys, i'll put a little warning for language, sprace, they're marrieeeddddd, this is so sweet it'll rot your teeth, tw: language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracedameron/pseuds/gracedameron
Summary: Spot and Race are adopting a baby.





	Brooklyn

*

“That is  _ not _ what we’re naming her.” Race said firmly, shoving his husband in the shoulder. “Is that even a name?” 

“It’s a name!” Spot protested, smirking. “Name ‘a the best city on Earth.” 

“Pffshh.” Race shook his head. “Yeah. Sure..” he elbowed his husband. “Don’t curse our child with a dumb name like that.” 

“Listen we’s gonna love her more than anythin’, right?” Spot challenged mostly jokingly. “Not much I love more ‘n Brooklyn.” 

Race looked mock offended. “I better be on that list.” 

Spot winked at his husband, pecking a kiss to his temple as he stood from his seat at the table next to him. 

“Just barely.” 

Race laughed before going back to the paperwork in front of him. 

“What if she already has a name? You’s gonna what? Make her change it?” 

“Racer, we’s adoptin’ a  _ baby _ . She ain’t gonna know her name yet. We could change it an’ she won’t know the difference.” 

“An’ you wanna name her after ya hometown.” 

“I wanna name her after the best place in the world.” 

“You know what the crime rate in Brooklyn is, right?”

“No, an I don’t wanna.” 

Race looked back at the paperwork in front of him shaking his head in amusement. “We don’t even live in Brooklyn no more. What happens if we move back?” 

“So your job’s gonna move back to Brooklyn? An’ I’m gonna move my practice to Brooklyn?” Spot questioned and Race shrugged. 

“Who knows? Few years go by, I get a new job in Brooklyn, you switch practices, move back to the homeland, an’ our kid has to answer to why she’s named after a fuckin’ city.” 

“She’d be proud to be named after a city as fuckin’ great as where her daddy’s from.” Spot grinned.

“In that case, we oughta name her Manhattan.” Race said, flipping through the adoption paperwork, spreading it out on the table. “Since that’s where her daddy’s really from.” 

Spot grinned, sitting back down on a chair at their little kitchen table, facing the chair backwards and resting his arms on the back of the chair. 

“We never really talked ‘bout that,” Spot mentioned, reaching out to jab Race’s shoulder. 

“‘Bout what?” Race asked, shifting his reading glasses on his nose so he could look at Spot over them. 

“Who’s gonna be ‘Dad’, who’s gonna be ‘Daddy’...that kinda thing.” 

Race gave his husband a smirk. “What do you wanna be called, then, love?” he asked. 

Spot thought about it for a second before he shrugged. “You pick. I ain’t never thought ‘bout it much.” 

Race narrowed his eyes, pretty sure that Spot had definitely thought it through before. 

“You don’t wanna let the baby pick?” he teased, and Spot raised a brow. 

“We’s gotta be the one’s teachin’ her, she ain’t gonna learn what to call us if we don’t pick somethin’ beforehand.”

“I guess.” Race thought a moment. “I kinda like the idea of bein’ Papa or somethin’, it’s cute, yeah?” 

Spot tried not to grin. “It’s cute alright.” 

“You oughta be Daddy.” 

Spot puffed his chest. “Why’s that?” 

“‘Cuz you’s this tough guy, an’ I wanna see some lil’ baby girl all wrapped ‘round your finger an’ makin’ you’s soft.” Race said simply. “Plus, hearin’ someone who ain’t me callin’ you Daddy will be pretty damn ador’ble, not gonna lie.” 

Spot snorted. “Oh yeah?” 

Race leaned his face closer to Spot’s. “Yeah.” 

Spot closed the space between their faces and kissed Race’s lips quickly. 

“So I gets to be Daddy an’ you’s Papa?” Spot said, and Race grinned. 

“Yeah, I like that. You?” 

Spot let a grin spread across his face. “I like it too.” 

Race sat back in his chair and went back to the paperwork, flipping through the pages. 

“You  _ really _ wanna go with Brooklyn as a name?” Race said after a few seconds, and Spot snorted. 

“Up to you, babe.” Spot shrugged. “I think it’s a cute name.” 

Race didn’t answer, filling out some more parts of the rather long form he had spread out on the table in front of him. Spot stood from his chair, standing behind Race’s chair, sliding his hands down Race’s shoulders. He squeezed Race’s shoulders tight, massaging them lovingly until Race leaned his head back to meet Spot’s eyes upside-down. 

“Hi.” Race grinned. 

“Hi.” Spot grinned back. 

“You ready for this?” Race asked, and Spot nodded. 

“Yeah. You?” 

Race nodded too. “Yeah.” 

Spot pulled his chair to sit next to Race. 

“In a few weeks we’s gonna be dads!” Race said with a smile, excitement bubbling in him. “Can you believe it?” 

“I’ll believe it when she’s here,” Spot admitted, “I know it’s somethin’ we’ve been waitin’ on for years, but...I dunno. It’ll feel real when she’s here.” 

“When who’s here?” Race teased.

“The baby, dumbass.” Spot elbowed him. 

“You oughta watch your language there, Daddy. We’s gotta teach Brooklyn right, after all.” 

Spot smirked before his eyes widened. 

“I’m sorry, are we  _ actually _ usin’ my name?” he laughed, “For reals?” 

Race held up the adoption paperwork, which had the name  _ Brooklyn Higgins-Conlon  _ written on the top of the form. Spot grinned brightly, planting a firm kiss on Race’s lips. 

“I thought you didn’t like it,” Spot teased between kisses, and Race giggled a little, putting the papers down on the table. 

“I love it,” Race admitted, laughing, “It’s...it’s us.” 

Spot kissed his husband again, arms wrapped around his waist tightly. 

“Yeah. It is.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe me if I told you I wrote this in a wildly hyper-focused 20 minute writing session while very intoxicated? because that's what happened. this was the product of a very excited, very tipsy rant about Sprace that I yelled at my friend after forcing her to watch Newsies with me. 
> 
> when I read this the next morning I was extremely impressed with how adorable it turned out. 
> 
> this is canon now
> 
> domestic sprace is basically my aesthetic 
> 
> this is one of those AUs where Spot is a lawyer, I think he'd make a pretty great lawyer. 
> 
> this isn't the last you've seen of Brooklyn Higgins-Conlon. ;) 
> 
> as always, I'd love to know your thoughts!! <3


End file.
